Within this series of projects, we are performing experiments related to the ability of endothelial cells to oxidize low density lipoprotein (LDL) and the ability of oxidized LDL to injure or alter function of proliferating human foreskin fibroblasts, vrious species of vascular smooth muscle cells and endothelial cells grown in tissue culture. In addition, our studies also focus on the mechanism of leukocyte adhesion to endothelial cells. These studies allow us to explore cellular mechanisms relataed to atherosclerotic plaque development, restenosis after angioplasty and tissue damage accompanying diabetes.